convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Add (α)
Add, better known as Diabolic Esper or simply Esper, is a major character from Elsword. He made his Convergence debut in The Metamorphose Sickness. Canon Due to his troubled past and his inability to go back to said past to make things "better," Add's travels through time slowly make him insane, becoming known to a select few as the "Diabolic Esper." Pre-Convergence For reasons unknown, Esper happened to have a strange devotion to eliminate Elliot, resulting with his involvement in the Metamorphose Incident. Plot Involvement The Metamorphose Sickness Despite having minimal involvement in this incident, Esper was quite involved with the happenings and the ending result of the afterlife, assisting the people that were present there back into the main group. Intertwined Lies Now a member of the Blood Institute, Esper becomes William Owen Herondale's new partner for the mission of kidnapping Nemesis Sudou just as Exe had planned. Several days after that kidnapping operation, Esper's failsafe for Will's solo mission to plant catalysts for experimentation activates, sending Will and Lapis to a certain location. The War of the Universe Esper claims to have "saved" his alternative self, Mastermind, from a Reaper attack, which took place before the event of arriving at the Normandy. Upon arriving at the Normandy with Mastermind, Esper would interact with Shizuo and Kofuku multiple times before his shared death with Mastermind. By the time they return to the fight against Elliot, Esper is more than excited to become involved in the matter. Civil War Esper makes an appearance along with Elesis, the "Crimson Avenger" who happens to be Esper's bodyguard. Their primary reason for appearing at the Coalition had something to do with a Dark El Shard that he promises to Elesis that he'll find a way to contain and lock away from the world. However after a period of silently following the tides of a debate regarding Ilona, Esper's cover as a double agent for the Blood Institute is revealed by Elesis towards some others. This triggers Esper's effort to resist revealing any more, even going as far as shattering the Dark El Shard he held with him in a desperate attempt to fight back. Unfortunately, this backfires as the magic power of the shattered Dark El Shard overwhelms Esper and knocks him out until the final battle. From there, he fully participates in the fight, but accidentally kills Elesis in the process by leaving her unconscious form too close to him and the Dark El energy that stole away her life energy to fuel Esper's newfound powers. With some knowing of his true allegiance, Esper immediately disappears from the site as the fighting dies down, marking his end of working with the UN. Epilogue(s) The Metamorphose Sickness Upon returning to his timeless void to find Elliot once more, he is greeted by a strange figure that defeats him in a fight and prompts him to sign a contract to become a part of the Blood Institute. The War of the Universe After Elliot's death, Esper shares a few words with those he interacted with, becomes a part of the United Nations, and then departs with Mastermind into his timeless void. From there, he electrocutes his alternate self to erase the memories of the incident, and sends him back to his respective timeline. Soon after, Esper is recruited into the United Nations by Akane Tsunemori, and reports to meet with the leader of the Blood Institute, Exe. Civil War Realizing that whatever he was doing before for the Institute wasn't going to help him with his intentions of finding his mother back in time, Esper decides to go raid the Institute of their supply of Wrath-infected blood to keep his Dark El powers from draining the life out of people around him. Before he could go do that, Yukari confronts him and tells him that this wasn't like him. He merely laughs her comment off, and warns her that a step closer and his Dark El powers would target her for her energy next if she wasn't careful. Leaving her be, Esper descends to the underground laboratory and takes all of the blood vials available for himself. With his departure, he defects from the Blood Institute. Character Relationships * "Mastermind" Add - A character from Elsword who debuted in The War of the Universe. Despite being the same person, Esper apparently likes to annoy Mastermind for the hell of it. * Shizuo Heiwajima - A character from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Durarara!! Durarara!!] who debuted in The Metamorphose Sickness. Much to Shizuo's dismay, Esper considers them to be close friends, despite all of the things that Esper does to annoy Shizuo. * Kofuku Ebisu - A character from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Noragami Noragami] who debuted in The War of the Universe. He puts up a friendly facade to become close to Kofuku, usually acting childish around her or giving her hugs when the opportunity arises. Trivia * Esper shares distinct similarities to Accelerator, a major character from A Certain Magical Index and who debuted in Legend of Zelda Extravaganza. * Esper has a rather obsessive interest towards cats and chocolate. * Add is briefly mentioned in Right Hand of the Magic God as one of the countless deaths caused by the destruction of the Multiverse by the hands of Othinus. It’s presumed that he came back to life following the Multiverse’s restoration. Category:Survivors Category:Characters Category:The Metamorphose Sickness Category:The War of the Universe Category:Elsword characters Category:United Nations Category:The Blood Institute Category:Unique Roles